Dry Bones
Dry Bones is an enemy species in the Mario video game series, first appearing in Super Mario Bros. 3 where it, like Koopa Troopas, walked on all four legs. In later appearances they and their alive counterparts would start to walk on two legs starting with Super Mario World for the SNES. Like most enemies in the series, the species' appearance developed dramatically over time. Their current appearance is similar to that of the one found in the template to the right, though in Super Mario Galaxy for the Wii they once again walked on all fours (as did Koopas). As their appearance suggests, they are undead versions of Koopas. Once they've been jumped on, they'll topple, though will soon enough regenerate. Games Dry Bones has appeared in many of the primary platformers and spin-offs, such as the Mario Party series. As aforementioned, they first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3 for the NES, and later appeared in Super Mario World. Sadly, they didn't make it in Super Mario 64 or Super Mario Sunshine, though did in New Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Galaxy. In the former game of the two, a super-sized version of the species appeared, though were basicaly not too challenging to dodge. So far, they've appeared in every RPG to date including - *''Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars'' (SNES) *''Paper Mario'' (Nintendo 64) *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (Game Boy Advance) *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (GameCube) *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' (Nintendo DS) *''Super Paper Mario'' (Wii) *''Mario Kart DS'' (Nintendo DS) *''Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) (Wii) *''Mario Kart Wii'' (Wii) Abilities Dry Bones are capable of rebuilding their own body after being killed, and this outstanding process will take place only a few seconds after being stomped on. There are ways to ultimately kill them for good, and can be done by using magic or by plowing into them while in possession of a star. Recent games confirm that they're able to play some sports, including baseball and racing in the video games Mario Superstar Baseball (and its sequel), Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart Wii, where in the latter two games he appeared as an unlockable character. Species As a deceased Koopa, it is obviously a member of the Koopa family. In Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, there are 3 more subspecies of Dry Bones, excluding Dry Bones itself. They are Dull Bones, Red Bones, and Dark Bones. According to The Thousand-Year Door, they tend to make as many friends as possible so that they'll become victorious during a battle. However, this basically doesn't work out for them once Mario and friends enter the fray. Television shows Dry Bones appeared in both the Adventure of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World television show as a recurring enemy species. They were servants of Bowser and, as in Super Mario Bros. 3 for the NES, walked on all four legs. Dry Bones variants Super Dry Bones Super Dry Bones is an enemy in the game New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS. The creature is an enlarged version of the popular Dry Bones species, and will usually be found in castle levels. The only way to knockout a Super Dry Bones is if you ground pound it, though it will reassemble in 4 to 5 seconds. You can defeat it for good if you are Mega Mario, or if you have a Starman. Category: Mario species Category: Enemies Category: Mario enemies Category: Mario Kart racers Category: Mario Baseball characters Category: Super Smash Bros. trophies Category: Playable characters Category:Characters